Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, use various network links throughout the network to communicate. In a wireless communication network, a wireless device at the edge of an access node coverage area can experience signal interference when frequencies are re-used by neighboring access nodes. Such inter-cell interference (ICI) may degrade data transmission near coverage area edges, reducing data throughput and spectral efficiency to wireless devices near a coverage area edge. In view of this, procedures may be used to mitigate and/or reduce inter-cell interference. In certain circumstances, it may be desirable to implement beamforming for transmissions from an access node to one or more wireless devices. Accordingly, a system that effectively mitigates and/or reduces inter-cell interference while also having the ability to implement beamforming may be able to provide a high quality service to users of the system.
Overview
Systems and methods are described for coordinating interference mitigation techniques and beamforming, the systems and methods comprising obtaining information about transmissions made by at least one access node neighboring a first access node, obtaining profile data for a wireless device within a transmission range of the first access node, determining that transmissions from the first access node to the wireless device will utilize beamforming, based upon the profile data for the wireless device, and instructing the first access node to schedule wireless transmissions to the wireless device utilizing beamforming.